Herr Rosenrot
by Learza-Axel's Flame
Summary: This is a story I have written and I will finish it.I don't own any Kingdom Hearts people I mention in here,but I do own my OC,Cassandra.Basically it's a wee bit of fluff and it explains Axel's subconcious mind...reveiw please!
1. Jam Session

_Herr Rosenrot Pt.1-Jam Session_

Axel puffed.He had just come in from...Hell,moreover to say.All he had been doing was filing paperwork for the Organization.He made his way to his bedroom,layed down,and rested for the night.

_"Herr Rosenrot?"_

_He blinked."Who?"_

_"You,Herr Rosenrot."_

_"Rosenrot?What's that supposed to mean?"_

_She disappeared._

Axel opened his eyes in disbelief.Rosenrot?What's that?A pasta?He sat upright and ran his fingers through his red hair.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey,Axel,it's Demyx."

"Damn,Demyx...I just woke up..."

"Oh...Well,anyways,my band has a practice in a few...Wanna come?"

"Sure...uhhh,how far is it from my place?"

"A few blocks,Axel.You can make it by foot,trust me..."

"Ok...I'm coming...Gimme a few...Got that memorized?"

"Yeah.Ok,see ya soon!"

The phone clicked.Axel arose and got a small satchel and put his money-as well as a few other things-in it and headed out on his way.

As he was walking,he heard a voice cry out:

"Herr Rosenrot?"

"Awww,damn...Tell me...Who are you?"As he turned around,he came face-to-face with a fifteen-year-old girl with a very naive look on her face.

"I'm Cassandra."

"Huh.And I'm guessing-"

"You're Herr Rosenrot!"

"Ok,well,clarify,please,what 'rosenrot' means..."Axel didn't want to be called 'pasta'.

"Oh,it means rose-red...Like the colour of your hair."

Axel heaved a sigh of relief.

"What?Didja think it was a type of pasta or something?"Cassandra was smiling away and knew how to read a guy's face.

"Er-no comment..."Axel rolled his eyes.

"Aye,it's okay."

Axel started to walk away.She grabbed his arm.

"Don't go."

"I haveta go see Demyx...Got it memorized?"

"Can I come?"Cassandra sported the puppy eyes.

"Why not?I'm sure Demmy wouldn't mind...He needs a few more fans..."

"Yay!Ummm...Is Demyx a threat to you,sir?"she then pulled out a sword-like weapon of high quality...And it wasn't made by Moogles.

"No-no...Demmy's my friend.He's...too stupid to fight me.I'd kick him anyways."

"Ok."she simply put the grandeur weapon up and grabbed his hand.

"Uhhh...Why are you...holding my hand?"

"Ummm...Cuz I want to..."she blushed and pulled away from him.

"Oh...no,don't let go..."he grabbed her hand and smiled."I don't want you to get lost..."

They got to Demyx's place and,even before they got inside,they heard the heavy riffs of his guitar.

"He's excellent..."said Cassandra in awe and ga-ga eyes.

"Uhh...Ya ever heard that guy sing?He's _horrible_ at singing."Axel and Cassandra shared a chuckle.They knocked on the ivory-white door and Demyx answered,all smiles and cheery as ever.

"Heeey,Axel..."he saw Cassandra."Hey Axel's new squeeze.What's your name?"

"Name's Cassandra-hailing from the League of Shadow Lancers-divisions seven,eight,and nine."

"Well,we didn't need a bio,babe.Well,where do you come from?City-wise that is..."

"Covert-Hickson:The City of Many Memories."

"Never heard of it in my life.Well-"Demyx grabbed his guitar,"-Let's get jamming!"

Demyx and his band played and played and Axel and Cassandra-them being the only people there-applauded after every song.Axel looked at Cassandra.Her red hair fell a bit down past her shoulders.Her brown eyes were almost black and her skin colour was as pale as a ghost.He rested his arm on her shoulder and,looking near the ceiling and seeing some mistletoe and it being near Christmas,decided to take advantage of that little flower.

"Hey...Come with me a moment..."

"Ok...Where are we going?"Demyx's music was still raving on and on in the background.

"...Here..."Axel let a smile creep on his face very very slowly.

"Ok...Something's up...What is it,Herr Rosenrot?"

"This..."Axel brought her face very very close to his."...Feel my breath?"

"Yeah...It's warm..."she giggled and blushed.

"Oh-ok...humour me...See my lips?"

"Yes..."

"Not for long..."Axel's stomach quivered in a good way.He closed his eyes and let his lips do the talking.As he planted kiss after kiss on her lips,he noticed he felt something in his chest...A heart,maybe?No-he was a Nobody...He didn't have a heart...Well,he felt something in his chest and it was fluttering...He kept kissing and kissing her and he lost his mind...He put her in a dip and kissed down her neck...He noticed her smile and smile and...Well,if Demyx ever noticed,he never shut up...Why was Axel falling for a girl he had only seen in his dreams for the past two years?Did she have some connection to his past _before_ he was a Nobody?Maybe...but right now,as long as he could kiss her,it didn't matter...He was in bliss...This was indeed a dream come true...

Demyx never stopped playing and then he finally just noticed after he realized that for the past thirty minutes he hadn't been getting any applause...

"Hey,lovebirds...Can I have some applause now?"he then realized they were too into themselves to care...So,he started to play some sweet sweet love ballads from the 80's...


	2. Axel's Subconscious

_Herr Rosenrot Pt.2-Axel's Subconcious_

_One could say dreams are the key to the past and to hidden memories._

_I believe that._

_Freud always thought that dreams had symbols in them._

_I believe that,too._

_But...What if you're a Nobody...Do you dream?_

_But of course,you do...You dream about your past before you were a Nobody..._

_And...Maybe the slight fantasy or two..._

_Meanings of Dream:What You Really Dream by XP_

Demyx was getting tired of spurting out "Freebird" every thirty minutes.

"Are you all done now?"Demyx slumped in his bar stool.

Axel placed one more kiss and said,"I bet you want _us_ to get a room..."

"Yeah,but Herr Rosenrot...What would Demmy do if...We didn't get a room?"Cassandra was deviously smiling and was in a dip that Axel had put her in.

"Well,lady...I'd haveta...fight you!"Demyx pulled out his guitar and got in his battle stance.

"Hmmm...Okay!"Cassandra pulled an all-to-well Sephiroth smirk and pulled out her sword-like weapon."Say hello to my Nightmare Maker-Der Hollischen Albtraum."

After that statement,she jumped and lunged at Demyx,thus imitating Sephiroth's battle style.She kept smirking every time Demyx forgot to block her powerful thrusts.The weapon looked fairly simple.It was merely a sabre...a blue sabre that,at the first impression,looked fairly harmless.However someting told Axel and Demyx both that the sabre was more than just a sabre.Der Hollischen Albtraum-The Hellish Nightmare,Axel translated.As his mind was in the midst of translating everything she was saying in German,her fighting style got even more furious.Now that her streangth had gotten low,she was sending blue,shadow-like orbs at Demyx.Every time they hit him,he fell backwards,only to recover and to be hit by sevenfold that by which he was hit the time before.She was winning,but she never seemed to give up until she either nearly killed him or something along those lines.She just kept getting fiercer and fiercer.Axel never seen no one fight like that...Not even he himself could fight with...Eloquence,beauty,and swiftness like she had.

Cassandra floated to the ground once she had realized that Demyx was so weak,he couldn't walk."So...had enough?"

"N-n-n...Yes..."he went and sat down in his bar stool and twitched every now and then.

Axel looked outside and saw that it was night already."Hey,I'm going to my place...Demyx,rest up because...Well,she kicked your ass good,buddy..."

"Yeah...I will...See you two later..."Demyx started strumming little notes on his guitar.

Axel and Cassandra made their way into Axel's house.

"Welcome to my...humble abode..."Axel made his way to the bed and layed down.

Cassandra layed right beside him and put his arm around her waist."Comfortable?"she asked.

"Yeah...very comfortable,actually...Ummm...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure...ask away..."her eyes were heavy,but she could handle any question.

"...Are you a Nobody?"Axel swallowed and braced himself for a bitch slap he could feel coming to him.

"Me?No...I had a past...and...well,I faltered it...And...I forgot everything about my past...Except that there was a boy I was in love with...He was about three years older than me and...His name was Lea...He...looked a little like you,Axel..."

Axel gulped.Lea...That was him before he was a Nobody...He wondered if she'd catch on...

"But,there was one thing about Lea that was very unique.He loved to explore the heart,meanwhilst I explored the subconscious.We found that there was a connection between the two.If you loved someone,you dreamt about them quite a bit.If those dreams are fearful,then you are insecure about something.Dreams had symbols in them...And honestly-"she turned over to be face-to-face eith Axel,"dreams are also hidden desires.I had many hidden desires abuot Lea,but I was so scared to tell him.He knew I loved him and well,we were together but..."Tears streamed down her face and she was weeping.

"Well,what happened to Lea?"Axel held her in his arms and rested his head on her shoulders.

"He...turned into a Nobody...He turned...into you,Axel..."she grabbed a pillow and started wailing in it.

Axel held her even close and she cried in his chest.She ever so slowly fell asleep in his chest.He fell asleep as well,his hand entertwined in hers and his leg wrapped around her.Axel then started to dream.He dreamt he was Lea again:long wavy black hair,pierced lip,eyebrow and nose,and he remembered the relationship he had with Cassandra...and it was beautiful...She was beautiful...Wait-where was she going?She entered a door opposite Lea.Lea followed her...She was looking at Sephiroth...He was looking her over and criticisizing her...She was too frail,not strong enough...Lea was pissed.He left the room.Sephiroth kept nagging about how she looked...But yet...He kept training her...There was where she got her fierce fighting style...and that's where Axel drank the formula...and turned himself...into a Nobody...


End file.
